


Misguided Vengeance

by FluffyKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asgore is a god, Asgore is pretty damm evil, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Feel free to judge this as hard as you can manage, Female Frisk, First Fanfiction, Frisk never fell into the underground, Hate to drop this, Human enslavement, Innocent Papyrus, Magic is ridiculous, Papyrus is sick, Second Human-Monster War, Slavery, Soft Sans, add tags as i go along, but this might be one-sided love, maybe a slight chance of sans/toriel happening?, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKnight/pseuds/FluffyKnight
Summary: The events of Undertale has been altered.  Frisk does not fall into the underground, and an unknown human takes their place. This disturbance in events end with Asgore obtaining 7 human souls and breaking the barrier. The power of these souls has corrupted Asgore's morals and terrible events on the Surface has transpired as a result.





	1. Preamble

The breaking of the magical barrier was among the greatest, if not the greatest moment of the millennium. However, it would also prove to be the start of the decline, and eventual enslavement of the human race. The breaking of the barrier itself was heard throughout the surrounding land for miles and miles. The air itself had a different feeling ever since.

Humans reacted with confusion and panic. The humans knew well enough that something was **off** , however, what they didn't expect to suffer from was an unstoppable monster deity, who was hellbent on bringing demolition to humanity. Asgore was soon a name that struck fear and rage across the human world. All the combined power and efforts by the military was merely a speck of dust compared to the monster king. Much to the human's dismay, Asgore was not the only creature that came out under the confines of the mountain, there were an entirely group of beings that followed their king out of their imprisonment. Most of the monsters have the appearance of something of which that comes from fantasy novels. Humanity has lost all hope for their survival and awaited their inevitable extinction. 

It has come to the utmost surprise to everyone when the monster deity stopped his razing of the Surface for a period of time. Humans have mistakenly took it for mercy, but it could not be further from the truth. In reality, Asgore, in his broken, power-craving mind, has grown dissatisfied with just bringing about destruction and chaos to his sworn enemies. Instead, he has decided to hold off the war for a time to ponder the fate of humanity. Eventually, he came up with the solution... **Enslavement.**

Focusing on the goal set in his mind, he worked about the enslavement with his immense power. It didn't take long for this fantasy to come true, with the help of magic and the disorientation across humans. Asgore has now set forth a decree of slavery for humanity.

Monsters were generally kind and compassionate, but easily manipulated. When Asgore, essentially their god, declared the inferiority of humans and made their enslavement law, most monsters were easily lured into that belief. However, there are a few monsters who disagreed with his law, but dare not speak against him. 

Toriel vehemently hated Asgore, especially after the war had ended. Her compassion and belief in equality were not altered by his speeches. 

Sans was technically not against Asgore or with him. He is a true neutral on the subject.

Papyrus was just too naive to really understand the reality of the situation the whole world was in. 

After the completion of setting markets and proper equipment for human slavery, monsters were transferred from their ex-confines to the Surface to settle in permanently. Monsters were now free to use humans for whatever they pleased, and it would be an understatement to say that monsters enjoyed their new tools. A new age of the Surface has just begun.


	2. A Choice

Sans considered himself an intelligent being. He was not swayed by his mentally clinical monarch's speeches of humanity. However, Sans found himself embroidered in an internal conflict. His soft and laid-back nature often clashed with his anti-human teachings from his father, W.D Gaster. While his father never considered humans as inferiors, the good doctor always considered humans as the enemy. Years of these teachings, reinforced by the ideals of Gaster's staff led Sans to be puzzled for years. Finally after careful consideration, Sans opted with being a true neutral, and neither supported or went against human trafficking. However, Sans' ideals went flying out of the window when his beloved brother, Papyrus, faced a terrible accident, which led him to being bed written for a long period of time.

That said accident, included lots of spears, bones, and a terrible miscalculation on Undyne's part. Papyrus, being the naive goofball that he was, set off the already ill-mood Undyne during training. (Papyrus, of course, had already forgiven Undyne the minute he snapped into consciousness.)

Papyrus being incapacitated was a huge problem for the skeleton household. Sans couldn't take good care of his brother without being under the risk of resignation of his essential jobs. Sans **needed** to keep all of his jobs lest he and his brother wanted to face the possibility of both of them being vagrants. Sans was faced with a choice, buy a human slave to take care of his brother's needs, or quitting one of his jobs and take care of Papyrus himself. Sans couldn't rely on having Papyrus's friends, (really only just one person), to supervise Papyrus as Undyne was constantly busy with capturing human runaways.

Sans felt himself lean towards the human slave option, as human slaves were often very cheap. Of course, there are price raises or declines based on the characteristics, stats, physicality, and appearance of the slaves. Though, Sans would not be able to decipher Papyrus's stance on human slavery, as Papyrus has been successfully blanketed from the horrors of human bondage. Sans would imagine that Papyrus would view the hypothetical slave as a roommate of sorts instead of seeing them as a servant. Of course, Sans had always put effort into keeping Papyrus in the dark from these heinous crimes ever since they both reached the Surface and Sans doesn't plan on stopping at all.

Sans had made up his mind and made his journey towards the nearest human shelter, which happened to be a few miles away. There was enough distance that Sans could start a sort of planning for his human servant. Sans considered himself soft, but he was willing to show his slave that disobedience was not to be tolerated, especially during Papyrus's handicapped state. There was also the matter of what age of the human he should consider buying.

A child? Definitely not.

An adolescent? Possibly. They are more cheaper than their adult counterparts, but he was afraid that they would be more likely to be defiant.

An adult? Again, possibly depending on the price.

The age factor would be put on hold in Sans mind, as Sans has just arrived at the grand, violet colored building. In front of him read a sign, colorfully illuminated:

**MUFFET'S HUMAN GROWTH FACILITY**


	3. The Mental King

King Asgore Dreemurr sat upon his astounding throne made of pure magic from the Underground adorned with blindingly alluring crystals from Waterfall. It is there he was perched up upon, looking over his glorious, monstrous empire with his almost unending well of magic. 

Asgore did not observe his land for any potential enemies or uprisings, instead he merely did so for passing time, and it was entertaining. His favorite sights were seeing human runaways hopelessly trying to flee from the Royal Guardsmen. He reveled in these kinds of sights and felt immensely proud of what he had accomplished alone, bringing the sworn enemies to their knees.

Anyone who had known Asgore before he absorbed the seven human souls would find him unrecognizable today. His appearance, for one, was transformed from a gentle-looking and large goat monster to an appearance uncannily similar to the goat-headed Devil. His personality and facade had changed drastically for the worst, and all his compassion and care for his own people was just barely there. All the power from the human souls had corrupted his morals and mind, and transformed his dislike for humanity into extreme hatred. 

His subject's opinions of him were of no matter to him, all that mattered was his satisfaction of seeing his enemies being humiliated. 

As Asgore observed all of his sectors and cities, an interesting sight from the captial came to his vision. A group of monsters, nearly numbering in the hundreds, were marching down the streets of the capital, protesting. The protesters seemed to be fighting for human equality rights it seemed. 

"Those ungrateful vermin." Asgore thought to himself, while watching the marching monsters.

"Humans being on par with monsters?" "Ha! What an amusing thought." Asgore laughed heartily to himself in the empty throne room, summoning a delicious cup of Golden Flower tea with his magic.

Amused, yet at the same time bemused, Asgore was puzzled by the fact that there were monster protesters who fought for humans, of all things. Last time he checked, there were no protesters in sight in any of his territories. 

Asgore briefly wondered if he should take action against those traitorous subjects, but decided to let it go on, purely to satiate his curiosity. After all, it's not like his iron-tight law of slavery would be swayed by a few weak-minded fools. 

* * *

Sans arrived at the colossal sized building, hoping to be done with this transaction done as soon as possible. He had visited Muffet's Human Growth Facility a few times with a few friends, but quickly learned that the place made him feel unsettled. 

The reason being with all the **hopeless** , hopeful, **vacant** , and expressive stares alike given by the humans in the cramped magic-linted cages provided for them. 

Sans always felt far more sympathy for these slaves under Muffet's establishment as Muffet has been known for her cruelty and odd punishments. Compared to other human slave owners, Muffet was significantly worse. 

Arriving at the guarded gate, Sans was scanned down with magic in order to ensure that he had no weapons or tools to help out those humans. While nothing like that has occurred, protests had been growing more frequent and as a result, Undyne ordered for more security.

Once approved, Sans hurriedly entered the building and was greeted by the infamous spider lady herself, instead of the usual assistant. Sans was startled by her presence at the front doors and her signature "Ahuhuhuh", but quickly regained his composure and greeted her with:

"heya, what's up Muffet? just passing by and figured to buy my bro and i a slave or two." Muffet looked surprised, but quickly replaced it with a look that said, 'I knew you would would come around eventually', and giggled at him with one of her hands covering her mouth. She knew that Sans considered himself a neutral.

"Ahuhuhuh! Come right this way my deary! I'll show you my delicious selection~" And with that, Sans followed Muffet into a corridor filled to the brim with spiders crawling in multiple directions with paper in their appendages.

Both of the monsters said nothing to each other as she led Sans to a massive, decorated door with looks to be magic infused into it, (probably to prevent the slaves from leaving the room). Usually, Sans would say a pun or two for the purpose of starting a conversation, but Sans wasn't really all too cozy in this type of environment. 

In fact, Sans had an urge to just leave and go back to the safety of his home, but he was in desperate need of a slave. Papyrus needed to be helped while he was busy doing his job, and with that he forced himself not to shortcut out of there. 

Muffet opened the huge set of doors with a magical attack, and the door swung open, revealing the familiar, uncomfortable sight inside. It didn't help with Sans increasing anxiety that in the corner of the room filled to the brim with cages, there was Muffet's pet sleeping soundly with one eye open.

**Hopelessness. Anxiety. Fear. Shame.**

One of Sans hidden abilities was to sense a person or group of people's emotions in a form of an aura.

And he was overwhelmed by it, even though he has experienced this a few number of times.

Muffet stood at the entrance of the door, gesturing to him to look around with her hands. He complied, and quickly started his search.

Children in this part of the room, teenagers in another part, and finally adults in the other.

Sans quickly glanced at each one of the enormous numbers of cages, until finally, someone in a cage caught his full attention. A human with somewhat short brown hair and brown eyes, with what looked to be determination set across plainly over their face. 

 

 


	4. A Determined Slave

It wasn't necessarily the sight of this human that caught his full attention, it was their aura that sort of alerted him. It was an overwhelming aura emitting from this slave to say the least. This human's emotions were heavily different from the rest, to the point that they were sticking out like a white light surrounded in inky blackness.

He felt _hope, kindness,_ and most of all, _determination_. 

Sans felt automatically attracted to these positive emotions in the sea of negative ones. Sans has made up his choice, he wanted to analyze this human and take it home with him. He was already sure that this one would make a fantastic caretaker for his brother.

He signaled Muffet to come over here. Before Muffet could say anything to him, Sans immediately said, "this human..., i want to see its records and i also want to have some quality time with them alone." Muffet giggled and nodded her head.

* * *

While Sans was patiently waiting in the waiting room, thinking about his potential future slave. Sans realized that he didn't even take a good look at them, unable to decipher the gender of this one.

'heh, of course a lazybones like me didn't even take the effort to look at 'em.' But Sans knew this one was the slave he had the buy, or so he had repeated in his mind for the hundredth time.

A few long minutes later, Muffet returned with the human's records and handed it to Sans. He looked over the records and was pleased by the human's characteristics recorded on their transcript.

**Frisk (Unknown Surname)**

**Group: Young Adult**

**Sex: F**

**DOB: 4-1-201X**

**Soul Type: Bright Red (Determination)**

**Notable Characteristics: Very Docile, Compassionate, Weak-Willed, Caring**

**Stats: LV-1**

**HP-20**

**AT-0**

**DF-0**

**EXP-0**

**Price-1250 G**

The price was actually lower than Sans had originally thought. Not that he was complaining, he had over 3000 G in his inventory in preparation. 'heh, she would be perfect if she had a good sense of humor. who knows maybe she does.'

Sans started to analyze the medium sized picture of Frisk. She had semi-long chestnut brown colored hair which looked unkempt, brown colored irises, and a sweet-looking face.

She was attractive, Sans guessed, but appearance didn't matter in the least to him. All that was important was that her characteristics were perfect for her future purpose. 

After Sans showed his approval and handed the records back to Muffet, she led him to the room where Sans would be able to meet face-to-face with his potential slave. The door holding her was magic-guarded and meant to prevent the human from escaping just like the one holding the human cages.

Sans entered, with Muffet giving him a magic-infused machine called the 'Controller' just in case the human tried to attack, but Sans had a feeling he wouldn't even need it.

A clothed girl standing in the center in the room awaiting orders was what Sans expected, but instead, he was greeted with a naked, blushing mess suspended up in the air. The girl looked ashamed and only gave a quick glance to see who has entered, and immediately dropped her gaze downwards.

Sans had the shred of decency to just focus on her face and not let his gaze travel downwards (Not like it was difficult, Sans wasn't really attracted to humans anyways, but he was curious). Sans greeted the red-faced girl with a "heya, i'm sans, sans the skeleton, your're frisk hmm?"

"Y-Yes, Master, I am Frisk"

Sans grew a little uncomfortable at being called master. He definitely wouldn't be used to being called that.

"frisk, just fugghedabout calling me master while we're in this room, alright? jus' call me sans."

Frisk looked surprised, but she smiled while still looking down saying "O-oh, um, alright Mr. Sans." 

Sans grinned, "well, now we got that outta the way, lemme take a look at your soul, alright?"

Frisk immediately looked frightened, and with tears streaming down her face, started blubbering. She sounded like she was begging or something, but Sans couldn't decipher her words. Sans immediately raised his hands in surrender and started to attempt to soothe her.

"alright, alright i won't take a look at it, alright? if soul analyzing rattles your bones that badly, then i won't do it, just calm down."

Frisk then looked incredibly grateful and looked up at him in the eyes while saying many 'thank yous' to him. She was still crying a little and Sans was curious to why she nearly had a mental breakdown from the mention of soul. 

'most likely soul torture is the main form of punishment in this place.' Sans thought. 'poor thing.'

* * *

 

 A few minutes of joking with Frisk had finally calmed her down from her initial reaction. Sans was a little delighted when she giggled at a few of his puns. She even seemed to forget that she was naked in front of a stranger.

'yes, this is the person fit for the job.' Sans made up his mind.

When Sans said goodbye to his about-to-be slave, Frisk actually looked quite disheartened at that, but with reassurances that he would take her to his the house he shared with his brother, she looked actually excited. It was strange, but Sans guessed that he must of been one of the more pleasant monsters she has encountered. 

With nothing able to change his mindset, Sans paid the gold for his new servant, and Muffet set about giving Sans an actual handbook about how to take care of your human, (wow really?), an adaptable collar with a socket to place his magic in, a 'Controller', and a leash.

After thanking Muffet, and with a friendly reminder to cover her slaves with actual clothes, Sans received his new item.

Frisk.

 

  

 

 


	5. Coming Home

The set of items meant for a human slave made Sans feel tad bit overwhelmed. Sans never really knew how to properly deal with one, due to his lack of experience. 

Sure, some of his friends owned slaves. Undyne, for example, owned an adequate amount of slaves in her home. Ok, well maybe not adequate, Sans is at least 80% sure that 23 slaves is a bit too much for a reasonably sized household. 

Mettaton is notably worse, owning slaves in numbers pinpointed in the hundreds. He openly brags about this particular fact on his reality television show, "The Astounding Lifestyle of a Rectangular Robot", much to Sans discomfort.  No doubt, when Sans's friends hear that he finally 'monstered-up' and bought a slave, they will tell him with faces and speeches of 'I told you so.'

While Sans mentally thought of retorts when the time comes, he started placing a generous portion of his magic in the socket of Frisk's collar. Muffet instructed him to do just that, while she went to fetch Frisk. Sans took a moment to inspect the smooth-leather collar. The collar itself was a bland white color, but it can be changed through the master's/mistress's magic. 

'eh, a motif of yellow and blue for the collar will do for now.' 

Just after he finished whipping the collar into the design he wanted, Muffet came into the waiting room with a gagged, crawling Frisk head on her heels obediently. Thankfully, Muffet seemed to take his advice to heart as she was clothed this time. Both Sans and Frisk seemed to be grateful of this fact. 

He took took a look at her face and knew that she was distressed, but it wasn't directed at him. No, it seemed to be directed to be at Muffet, and she appeared to be growing more uncomfortable the longer Muffet was in her proximity. 

Sans wasn't surprised, after all this was Muffet after all, but he couldn't help but feel pity for the human. His drinking buddies down at Grillbys heard only snippets of punishments that the spider lady would inflict on her slaves.

Doggo explained it like this: "1st strike and you get soul whipping for at least an hour. On the 2nd strike, you are rewarded with an hour with that freaky pet Muffet has. You also don't get no dog treats or food for the whole day. On the 3rd strike, well... I don't know actually what happens, but rumor has it that the poor souls that make it that far couldn't move for weeks and was force fed with magic. Oh! Also, apparently Muffet inflicts the punishments in front of all the human slaves to see, I guess it's to scare the other humans into obedience."

These weren't exactly facts, as because Muffet doesn't punish her slaves in front of other monsters, but Doggo and his patrol squad heard it from Undyne, who frequents the Muffet's facility often.

'maybe someday she would tell me her experiences in this place, doubt it though.' Sans thought.

Sans collared his new slave and attached a leash to it, and said a quick "thanks" before gently leading Frisk, still crawling, out the door. Something caught his attention while he was collaring her however. A hopeful expression was plastered across her face.

* * *

 Sans watched the overwhelming emotion of relief spurning in an aura. She probably thought she wouldn't see the outside, the real outside, for a very long time. 

After verifying with the security for any illegal human thieving, Sans decided to not freak her out right at this moment with a shortcut, so he opted to walk themselves home. He entertained her with a few puns and small talk in order to make her more open and trusting. 

He was glad when he got a few laughs and giggles out of her. A happy slave would make a better worker overall than a dejected one. 

All seemed to be fine and well, Frisk had a smile glued on to her face right after the aftermath of a funny joke. Then, as she studied her surroundings, she suddenly had a look of horror and sadness erase her smile.

Sans looked confused, why did sh- oh. He looked up from the handbook given to him, and with a neutral expression, watched a bunny monster beat a human slave while yelling at them. He couldn't make out what the bunny monster was yelling, since it was fairly far away for him to hear, but he knew that both he and Frisk doesn't want to see the beating. 

He quickly took a shortcut, despite originally not wanting to show a display of one of his more 'intense' magic so soon, but he was quickly getting unsettled by the bunny beating their slave to a bloody pulp, and Sans didn't want to go past them.

The shortcut to his house momentarily shocked Frisk speechless. Then, a look of awe spread across her face. She looked like she wanted to inquire a large amount of questions about his apparent teleportation, but she realized she was a slave. Slaves weren't allowed to speak unless spoken to.

Being briefly reminded of this fact dampened Frisk's mood, but she had hope that her new owner would be good to her. Judging by his character so far, Frisk has no trouble picturing a good time if she stayed obedient. A feeling that she has not felt in awhile suddenly gushed through her.

Frisk was filled with **DETERMINATION.**

 

 

 

 


	6. A Tour

Sans could see the wonderment creep on the young girl's face as she just experienced a shortcut. He grinned at her with amusement in his eyes and smile. 

He couldn't help but feel smug and proud of his very talented ability of warping in and out of reality with relative ease. Only very special monsters who have magic specialized with having connections to the Void are able to garner the ability to shortcut. Sans was lucky enough to be born with this connection, but even then it took an excruciating amount of effort and an extensive amount of time to master the art.

Though, judging by the girl's face, he knew that she wanted to know how he was able to shortcut and why he had done it in the first place. He could explain why he had performed a shortcut, but he really didn't feel like going in depth in explaining how he was able to. 

Then he noticed the look of fatigue clearly written across her face. Barely able to heave her eyelids open, and with looks of longing towards the nice, sleep-inducing carpet floor, he could tell that she needed some sleep. Which was fine, Sans was originally going to send her to her new room and sleep just get settled in for tomorrow. He decided during their walk that he would explain her duties and basic household rules the next day.

Yep, Frisk definitely looked like she wanted some sleep, with the silent asks for permission in her eyes.

Flashing her a knowing smile, he said, "it's cool, i'll show you to your new place to stay at." He winked. "you could use some shuteye." 

Frisk smiled with gratitude, and said a short 'Thank you, master' and allowed him to lead her by the leash to her new room. Though, the look of slight discomfort flash across her master's face, but it was quickly replaced with a neutral expression. Bemused, but of course she couldn't question her owner like she naturally wanted to. 

When Sans led her to the foot of the stairs, he briefly figured that letting her stand to go up the stairs. 

"you can stand." With a small gesture of the skeletal hand to go along with the statement. 

Frisk was momentarily surprised by this privilege given to her so soon and for something trivial like going up the stairs. But she quickly obeyed and walked up the stairs behind Sans. She couldn't help but think about how much she liked hearing his voice. 

When they reached up the stairs, Frisk noticed an assortment of framed photos hanging on the wall. They were pictures of her master as well as a person who she doesn't recognize. They were wearing a silly looking chest plate as well as a pleasant looking, red scarf hanging loosely around his shoulders. Their face looked to be confident, yet sweet looking in the photo. 

'Maybe they are a sibling or a close friend?' Frisk mused. She already felt in her gut that she would be delighted to meet this person.

Then, her master stopped, which resulted in her stopping. She wondered what caused him to suddenly stop, until she saw that he was using magic to open a hatch door in the ceiling with a ladder that came down with it. 

Sans gesture for the girl to climb up the ladder, and she quickly climbed it with no hesitation with him following behind. She didn't know what she was expecting, but a small voice at the back of her head gave their prayers for a semi comfortable room. Frisk immediately shushed the ungrateful voice and walked into the room. 

* * *

 

The king was yet again spying on his newly reformed world out of mere boredom. He could test his magic on a few humans, but they would immediately turn to ash by the sheer magnitude by even one of his more weaker bullets.

So here he is, observing his monster-owned Surface empire. However, his eyes were focusing on a particularly well-known skeleton, Sans.

Asgore was intrigued to see him walking a slave, presumably to his home. He would never of thought of the skeleton, who was well-known on his neutral stance of human slavery, owning a slave.

* * *

 Frisk was more than happy to find a thick, woolly carpet to sleep upon and not an unpleasant wooden floorboard to call her sleeping place. 

Noticing her glee, Sans chuckled inwardly to himself and tied her leash to bones jutting out of the walls adjacent to the carpet. Making sure the leash was secured, he gave her permission to sleep for the day and made an exit from the exit, not without hearing a grateful murmur of "Thank you, Master." 

Sans went to check on Papyrus, even though it was unnecessary as he can already sense him recovering well in his room. But he wanted to see him anyways. He opened the intimidating, white door and opened to see a peaceful looking and sounding Papyrus in his beloved race car bed. Sans smiled fondly and entered the room to fix the dislocated sheets on his brother. And with a skeletal kiss to the forehead, he scanned his brother's room to spot anything fault, and when finding nothing, hummed contently. He exited the room and made his way downstairs.

He decided to watch T.V for awhile as he wasn't nearly as tired as his slave. As he flipped through the channels, he reminded himself that he should buy Frisk an actual, comfy bed to sleep upon, betting that her reaction alone would be worth it.

After all, he might as well, a happy slave makes a good slave. Plus, Sans genuinely wanted to make people feel comfortable, slave or not. 

His mind drifted to other trivial matter before deciding to grab a bite to eat from the fridge. He spotted an appetizing, delicious butterscotch pie well wrapped in the fridge. His mind instantly pointed towards Toriel and thought of what to cook for her in return while taking out the pie with almost ravenous hands.

Toriel was the one that Sans thought of asking to take care of Papyrus, but she was a headmaster at a school. The workload was intense and Sans didn't want to bear that responsibility on her, even though he knew that she would accept the duty in a heartbeat. 

'i should visit the old lady, it's been awhile. she's such a great audience, and i would hate for her to feel all bonely without me.' Sans gave a smile at the surprisingly unintentional pun that invaded his thought. 

But then, he almost dropped the plate that had the precious slice of pie on it. He is a boneheaded tool for not thinking about at all during today and feared the inevitable consequences. 

Toriel was a pro-human rights activist in secret. What the **hell** is he going to do now with a human slave in his possession.

Sans prayed for hope that Toriel would understand his reasoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Toriel is in a magic-infused hideout. Asgore doesn't know about her location or if she is alive or not.


	7. Thoughts

The once tranquil and empty kitchen now harbored a little skeleton, who was currently freaking out for good reason. The former queen was not only an extreme human-rights activist, she was also San's closest friend. 

It'd really take a chip off his soul if he lost her as a companion. 

'what am i gonna do?!' His mind was inventing up possible ways Toriel would probably kill him when she discovers his human servant.

Well, maybe _kill_ was a too-strong of a word, but the former queen was unpredictable. But one thing is certain, she would most certainly break off the decade-long friendship that they had built together. 

With all the stress piling up from his incapacitated brother, the multiple jobs, taking care of his new slave, and now finally the potential ruin of his friendship with his closest friend. 

He doesn't think he would be able to handle it. 

Well anyways, he has work next thing in the morning. Sleep should be a priority right now, even if he doesn't want to, he can figure out a way to hide his slave from her when she visits. 

The anxious skeleton walked up the stairs in a slow, and miserable fashion to his room. Also taking the slice of pie which was supposed to be meant for a nice, relaxing snack.

'am i really this much of a numbskull? how could i have forgotten?' He could picture the enraged look on Toriel's face. A livid Toriel is something to truly fear, and would even make Undyne cower like a child. Sans would probably take a short cut to the other side of the kingdom. 

He opened the wooden door to his messy, smelly bedroom, and plopped down on his mattress with the plate with the slice of pie in his lap. 

'yet, another amazin thing i would lose because i am such a forgetful idiot.' It would actually be a shame, the butterscotch pie was truly a one of a kind. 

Sans decided to observe his new property with his magic. The skeleton closed his eye sockets and commanded his magic to form a sort of outlook into his slave's new room. 

An image containing a sleepy Frisk resting peacefully on the carpet. She was curled into a little ball and was drooling slightly. She seemed to be shivering slightly but still looked in bliss in her sleep nonetheless. 

Sans smiled and gently grabbed a blanket from his room and used his magic to teleport into Frisk's room. He slowly levitated the blanket above her sleeping form, and gently lowered it to cover her body. In response, she nuzzled closer to it and made a noise of contentment. 

A thought briefly flashed in his mind.  

Should he take her back to Muffet's to ensure that his cherished friendship is saved? 

No. This human seemed to a kind and gentle soul. She doesn't deserve to be locked in a cage and treated worse than the trash outside of Grillbys.  

Frisk is a one of kind, and it still baffled Sans that she was sold for such a low price. 

Heh, he was already growing attached to her it seemed, and he just signed the ownership paper a few hours ago. 

Well, one thing is for sure, he was going to treat his slave with the kindness she deserves. It wasn't a fact that he felt obliged to do so, he actually wanted to. 

'dad would be screaming his skull off at me if he heard these kinds of thoughts. heh.' His soft spot for these poor humans was growing over the years. Sure, humans were the reason of a millennium of imprisonment, but at least they didn't attempt to farm the monsters or enslave them. Sans felt that humans deserved, at the very least, laws that protected them from mindless torture and abuse. 

Maybe he might not lose Toriel as a friend if she saw that he was treating his slave with compassion. He really hoped so. 

His mind couldn't stress it enough or repeat it enough how important Toriel meant to him. She was the one who cheered him on and encouraged him to never give up in life, no matter how bad it seemed to him. She was the one who instantly came to mind at the thought of someone taking care of his brother for him. She has done plenty for him and has been a fantastic friend to him and his brother. 

And it made Sans feel like a complete jerk and a mindless idiot to just buy a slave out of the blue. It felt like a betrayal, which it probably was. 

He could have returned Frisk, but he felt that it would be even crueler to send her back to that hell hole which was Muffets. Anyways, Frisk seemed greatly relieved and happy that he was the one who bought her. Sans didn't think he could take it if he saw the look of sadness and silent begs if he took her back to her cage. 

The skeleton sighed, as his pie was currently being dissolved into magic in his body. He put aside his plate beside his mattress on the floor, not bothering to take it back to the kitchen. 

He had another long day of work tomorrow. He will figure out a solution for all of this mess tomorrow. 

The skeleton took only a few minutes to drift off to the sleeping world. 

 


	8. A Deity

Sans was traversing through a neighborhood.

Not just any neighborhood, but the one his brother and he are residing in.  

But something was off with his area, in fact, there was a scene displayed out for him that is so bizarre that he recognized immediately that this was a dream of some sort.

Humans. There were humans walking around with no collars or any monsters accompanying them. He sees a few monsters walking alongside the humans as if they were equals. 

Monster children and human children playing around with each other, just being normal kids. 

This was all so foreign to Sans, but the feeling he was experiencing in that moment...

It wasn't a feeling he could place, but it was definitely a pleasant one, and he could feel himself smile at the scene. He felt a shower of hope wash over his body. He liked this version of his world. 

No pain. No suffering. 

Just peace. A serenity was covering the entire place like a blanket. 

All of this just felt right to Sans. It felt like this is how it have should have been.

Then, he felt a drastic change occur in the area. It was the feeling you would get when you are being watched by something that shouldn't even exist. It's difficult to describe, but it was definitely an unpleasant sensation. 

He tensed up and instinctively formed his magic around him in preparation to defend himself if need be.

This change he felt was wrong. It felt terrible now, something ominous was going to happen, no doubt. And it seems he isn't the only one who had felt this altered atmosphere, as all the humans in the area were panicking. 

Sans doesn't blame them, he feels that he should escape immediately. 

Despite the distressed humans, the monsters in the area seem to be unphased by this change and continued on with their activities as if nothing has occurred.

Sans found that particularly disturbing as not even the monster children were reacting. All of the monsters wore flat expressions as the humans looked absolutely fearful. 

He suddenly felt a presence, looming overhead. A powerful presence. A presence that was never meant to exist in this world.

Fear and sheer panic were flowing through his soul as he noticed the incredibly large shadow looming over the entire neighborhood. 

He was frozen in place, out of fear. He was unable to use any of his magic. 

Then, all he heard was screaming and felt so much heat invading and scorching his bones to dust. Screeching mixing in with each other

Screeching mixing in with each other with a white flash of light.

The skeleton woke up and let out a silent scream. 

Paths of sweat made its way down his skull as he was still trying to absorb the fact that he wasn't just a scorched pile of dust outside. He breathed in and out slowly, scouring through his mind for comforting memories of his brother. 

Images of cooking together and creating snow creations in Snowdin calmed him down. 

Just a dream. It was just a dream. 

~~~~~

He eventually had the nerve to get out of his room. It just so happened that it was in the afternoon, his slave probably awake and waiting for his orders. 

The first thing he does when he wakes is checking on his brother. While on the way there, he couldn't help but recount the fact that the nightmare he had was the first in a long while. He hopes that his mind won't create any more night terrors anytime soon. 

He stepped into his brother's room, and his eye sockets roam around the room, checking for intruders or anything out of place. He then saw Papyrus sleeping in his race car bed. 

He reminded himself that he needed to change his healing wrappings around his head tomorrow. 

He left the room, but not without giving him a skeletal kiss on the forehead. 

He also needed food in a few days. Skeletal monsters in such an injured state have a specific amount of food they need to eat in order to maintain the healing process.

The next person he had to check on was Frisk. He used his magic to form an on looking vision in her room. 

She was still sleeping in quite an adorable way. She slept similarly to Lesser Dog's sleeping position. 

After confirming she was secured, the skeleton decided to take a quick walk outside. He hasn't forgotten the inevitable danger that his friendship with the former queen is threatened with.

He needed to come up with a plan and fast. Her visits were becoming more infrequent as the workload for her increases, which took off some stress from the tiny skeleton. With a sigh, he slipped on his blue hoodie and checked the house for any misplacements for the last time before he headed out.

Once everything was double checked, he opened the front door. 

Sans was looking down at the floor, lost in thought. He was formulating a plan already in his head.

He hadn't even made it out of his driveway before he bumped into something hard. 

A loud ringing sound permeated throughout. 

He fell on his bony bottom with an 'oof' and already mumbled out a quick apology before looking up. 

His entire being was frozen. He involuntarily started to shake.  

His gaze met shining, black armor. The person who was wearing it had to be at least triple his size. 

A delta rune was embedded into the armor. 

The face peered down out him, studying him like he was a test subject. Their demeanor radiated cruelty and amusement. 

_K    i    n   g          A     s     g     o      r      e_

A deep, guttural voice spoke to him, the skeleton's mind, however, barely registered the words it held.

**"My Judge, it is a pleasure."**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual.  
> I apologize.


	9. Fear

The air popped and crackled as the vast presence of Asgore stood looming over Sans, looking down at him with a cruel sort of amusement. He felt as though an iron ball was fastened to his limbs and soul. Weights of fear, indeed. He noticed the few monsters who were previously bustling about on the sidewalk with their humans were slowly backing away, with their slaves, into their homes. He was clearly able to detect the terror from both the monsters and humans as they made it back into the safety of their homes. Of course, he didn't blame any of them, but he did feel a small amount of spite against them for leaving him alone with the terrifying king looming above him.

He then realized that he hasn't even given his king a proper greeting and his knees automatically buckled in response and dropped to his knees. He mentally cursed himself for his slow response, indeed, if he had been a normal citizen of the monster kingdom or a human slave, he would have been vaporized, a dust pile stained in the ground for not showing the proper respect for a deity. He placed two hands in front of him, spine bending at an uncomfortable angle, but the pain was nothing compared to the sharp spike of fear shooting up his spine as Asgore rumbled a gravelly, low laugh.

 **"I was just visiting the kingdom, and I have just happened to spot you during my walk. So I decided that a visitation was in order. After all, it has been quite awhile since we last talked, hmm?"** The king's profoundly deep voice said. His talk alone causing tiny ripples across the surrounding area, further proving that no force in this world could challenge his authority.

"y-yeah king, it's been awhile," he said, his voice unsteady from the tremors of fear underlying his voice. If Sans would have had the nerve to look up at his king in the eye, he would have seen Asgore's face twist in calculation, taking on the appearance of a predator stringing a plan in order to catch their prey. The silence stretched between him, something of which, stars know, didn't do any well on his nerves as sweat started to trail down his skull in anxiety.

The air twisted and raveled as Asgore's voice broke the spell of silence.

**"Would you be a kind soul and invite your ruler into your home?"**

The answer spilled automatically out of his mouth. His dust would be traveling through the wind, otherwise. 

"yes, o-of course, your majesty. you're welcome to enter my home, anytime." He hated how shaky and unstable his voice carried out, but he couldn't really find it in him to blame himself. Asgore was terrifying, and the aura he produced would make any monster or human want to disappear instead of interacting with him in any sort of way. It definitely made him feel that way. 

**"Then, let us enter."**

"yes, king."

He slowly picked himself off of his knees, using both shaking hands to lift himself off of the ground. Fear of messing everything up and endangering him and his brother still coursing freely through him as he led the king to the front door of his little home. He wondered how Asgore would be able to fit through the door with his massive frame, but it was answered when he entered his home and saw Asgore already sitting on the couch, a cup of tea, materializing out of know where in his hands. He didn't even question the fact that Asgore was already making himself at home despite being behind him.

He had no clue or hint on what to do as he stood there, staring at his king's crested chest plate as he started drinking his cup of tea. He nervously wrung his hands together, feeling like a meek child in front of a teenage bully. Though Asgore goes beyond that. Far beyond that.

He stood in the doorway to his living room, anxious and keen for anything his king might say to him. He hoped to all the stars in the universe that this day wouldn't end with Papyrus or his new slave being taken from him or changed in some way. 

But the silence was stretching for miles and miles, not a noise escaping in the room except the sipping noise being produced from his king's lips. Even though apparently Asgore wanted to catch up with him. But Sans knew better. Asgore has forever changed into a cruel, and malevolent deity. A simple 'catching up' like friends wouldn't be the main focus of the visitation. 

His king was planning something. Horrible, no doubt. And he dreaded it. 

-*-

Frisk awoke with a terrible feeling in her gut. Hands and forehead sweating as she gripped the blanket with an iron grip, not even noticing that the blanket wasn't even present on her body when she fell asleep. Something was wrong, her usually optimistic emotions were swept aside and replaced with the crawling sensation of dread. 

A cold sweat trailed down her cheek as she stood up and walked over to the door hastily, before falling from the floor by the leash attached to the bone in the wall. She fell on her bottom as she tried to untie herself from the leash. Something was wrong, yes, but she felt that her master was in trouble. She only just met him, but she had to save him. He was one of the only monsters she had met that had shown her any form of real kindness from his heart. Genuine kindness. 

Her hands shot up to her collar, desperate fingers trying to break the collar somehow. A sharp jolt of magic traveled through her fingers and instantly made her released her grip on her collar. She winced in pain, but she wasn't about to give up.

-*-

Sans' legs were creaking and groaning in protest for the extended period of standing up. It was pathetic really. He was extremely unfit for a monster and had the equivalent physical strength as a human child. A fact that was the center of teasing at the bar, but he learned to deal with it. He knew it was too much effort to increase his stats anyway. Yet he was almost on the edge of doing healthy exercise after much insistence of his brother, who was very concerned with his state of health and never failed to invite him out on his Royal Guard training with Undyne. But he always made an excuse to dodge that incoming request. 

Now he wished that he'd at least taken a walk every couple other days so that he would at least stop his legs from shaking from the soreness.

A few minutes passed by was when Asgore, finally, said something to fill in the void of silence.

 **"It is quite interesting."** The deity said. And Sans almost made the mistake of looking up into his eyes out of confusion but remembered just in time to keep looking down straight at his chest plate.

**"You have been quite famous for being a non-participant in human matters. Yet now, you have finally decided to be a true monster and buy a human pet."**

He heard Asgore shift in his seat, more towards in his direction. 

"heh, yeah, i needed the extra set of hands in order to take care of my brother. i couldn't do it all on my own." He was glad that the slight stuttering was gone, but he could still hear his own hurried tone as if he wanted to get this talk over with as soon as possible. Which was true.

The room plunged into annoying silence once again. No matter how badly he wanted to look into Asgore's face, to see if he could get the faintest idea of his expression or intentions, he wouldn't dare stare into those mysterious openings of darkness.

Suddenly, without any form of warming, the king stood up from the couch, sounds of loose springs pinging throughout the silent house. 

**"One more question before I set off my way. Might you know by chance, any monster that affiliates with the Pro-Human Organization?"**

He nodded his head as he said, "no, my king, the only monsters i know of that kind is the one on the news channel."

Another batch of silence as he felt Asgore's intense eyes peer into the confines of his souls, almost as if to tell whether he was telling the truth or not. After a moment of quietness, he simply said, **"Alright, well it has been a pleasure visiting you again, Sans."** And with that final echoing statement, he simply faded into nothingness, leaving a creeped out Sans.

He could only have stood there, in the doorway, in absolute stillness. How could he react to any of this at all? 

It was eventually when he heard a loud bang coming from the attic did he snap out of his paralysis. He quickly checked Papyrus's room, knowing that the sound originated from his slave's resting room, but he just wanted to make sure, just in case. Afterwards, he took a shortcut to his slave's resting place, landing at the side of the carpet planted on the wooden boards.

He looked at Frisk, who was clearly sweating and panicking, ready to ask her of the noise, before his slave turned and shouted with shock and glee, "Master!"

 

 

 


End file.
